


Stuck in My Head in Bed with Gale…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Lust, M/M, Porn, RPS... Stuck in My Head in Bed with Gale…, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in Bed Take Two...  ~ Yvonne needs her Gale fix…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in My Head in Bed with Gale…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This is dedicated to Yvonnereid who was suffering from Gale withdrawal…](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+is+dedicated+to+Yvonnereid+who+was+suffering+from+Gale+withdrawal%E2%80%A6).



> Stuck In… a series of little porn ficlets…

Title: Stuck in My Head in Bed with Gale…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 696  
Rating: R, Porn...  
Warnings: RPS… Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52

Summary: Yvonne needs her Gale fix…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 

**Stuck in My Head in Bed with Gale…**

It’s late, chilly and windy outside behind the theater where she waits, hoping for a glimpse of her fantasy man… She had pretty much given up and started back to her hotel, a little sad, when her cell phone rings; she looked down to see who was calling. It was at that moment she collided with the most intense hazel eyes and head of brunet hair …

She just stares at him, speechless. He’s shy and all apologies, dressed in blue jeans, a black t-shirt, leather jacket and a baseball cap tightly pulled down. They were both checking their cell phones when they ran into each other. Gale reaches down and picks up both phones and hands her his by mistake, checks to make sure she's alright and then sends her on her way…

She’s still speechless as she watches him walk away… Holding the phone out in front of her, pointing to it saying; He touched my phone… my phone… strangers walking by just look at her like she’s slightly crazy and notice that she’s drooling a little. She says to no one in particular; my phone… just then it starts ringing…

She answers it, still in a daze… ‘Hello…’ Silence…

‘Who’s this?’ a male voice asks?

‘Yvonne. Who’s this?’

‘Randy. Are you Gale’s new publicist?

‘Randy? Really… Wow…’

‘Who’s is this again?’

She thinks to herself… just your number one biggest fan, well you and Gale’s…

She’s drooling again…

‘Hello. Is anyone there?’

‘Yes… Yes, sorry aaah… Gale’s on another line right now. I’ll have him call you.’

‘Thanks I’m getting on the plane now. Tell him to meet me at LAX at 3:17am, Flight 173 American Airlines… and tell him I miss him… OK thanks…’

She whispers in her sexiest voice; ‘No problem, Sunshine…’

Randy hangs up, shaking his head and wondering who the hell that was…

Yvonne is smiling from head to toe, sensing a slight dampness collecting in her black lace thong… For the first time she likes the way that damn strap is taut against her crack and making her feel so uncomfortable yet excited at the same time…

She’s lost in her fantasy in her head about sleeping with Gale or Gale and Randy… She slips the phone back into her pocket and crowds into the waiting area for the commuter bus. She’s somehow turned the phone on to vibrate as she leans into the wall, closing her eyes and visualizing Gale when the phone starts vibrating…

She somehow has it placed strategically up against herself and the vibrations are humming through her, creating and sparking intense sensations throughout her body to the tips of her fingers and toes… Her breathing has hitched and she is panting in the corner of the room. She turns to face the wall, placing her palms flat and presses herself firmly against the wall, taking in all the pleasure Gale’s phone is giving her while she fantasizes about him fucking her from behind…

Several people standing nearby notice her rapid breathing and then hear her moan and finally squeak out “OH FUCK YEAH…” She’s glad she’s wearing a long coat as she just experienced her first female ejaculation… and that tiny strip of fabric is nowhere near large enough to absorb the flood that is now creaming and running down the inside of her legs under the short mini-skirt and lace stocking…

She’s so glad she decided to buy the old-fashioned garters and stockings; she can’t imagine how hot she’d be if she was wearing pantyhose… Her blue eyes, sparkling with lust and glitter are starting to come back into focus and the rutting against the wall has switched the phone back to ring mode as it rings out of control…

She answers out of breath…’ Yeah…’

Gale says, ‘Aaah… this is uuum… I think we switched phones…’

‘Oh Yeah. I was going to call you but I had to take an important call…’ she smirks to herself…’

‘You had a message…’

~~~~  
Its 2:53am as she's waiting at Gate 31 for Flight 173 American Airlines and her sexy fantasy boys… She can’t help thinking, ‘This is the best night of my life…’

TBC...


End file.
